A Change In The Wind
by BitchAmI
Summary: Sometimes in life we have to go where ever the wind takes us, and thats something Ororo knows well. With a spike in tensions between humans and mutants, and the tragic loss of a leader, Storm finds herself having to face a hard decision. Meanwhile Rogue struggles with letting go of the past and trying to find her own path. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

A Change in the Wind

The mood in the air was lugubrious and sombre, with the weather a solemn reminder of recent tragedies. Dark clouds rolled across the sky, as light thunder crackled in the air, frightening small animals in the nearby woods. A bright flash of lighting glowed among the dark skies, while in the distance harsh winds forced people to seek shelter. It was a dark and dreary day indeed, but Bayville had felt that way for a long time.

As she watched over some of the younger students, running inside, escaping a fresh (and un-forecast) downpour of rain, Ororo sighed.

It had been nearly a month since the professor's death, but for the white-haired mutant the wound was still fresh. Charles Xavier wasn't just a mentor to the young woman. He was her savior. When as a young mutant she'd lost control of her powers, he saved her. She was taught control, and given a mission.

Nowadays it was as though everything they had worked for was falling apart. There was a lot of worry lately, as Government officials were being pressured into forming new legislation. 'Protection' they called it, safety for the so-called normals of this world. But no matter the fancy words they tried to use as a cover, all these new laws really just meant further segregation between humans and mutants. As the largest body of known mutants, The Xavier Institute had been privy to the picket signs and protest of any and all for well over a month.

It all felt like a lost cause. Maybe it was.

"The forecast was for clear skies" the sultry rasp of Jean's voice startled the older mutant from her thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a little off today (everyday)" a white bioluminescent cast appearing over her eyes, the African simply looked to the sky. Her weather manipulating abilities easily cleared the skies, dark and dreary rain clouds rolling away, like the reveal bus on _Extreme Makeover: Home Edition_. Well the sun in all its glory now blazed down on them, a small change in weather did little to lighten the mood.

"Honey I don't need the weather to tell me something's up with you" the red-head spoke taking a seat on the balcony, where her friend stood, peering out into space.

"You read me?" Ororo turned toward Jean, her words more of an accusation than a question.

"I wouldn't do that." the green-eyed mutant stated, her voice showing a little hurt, "And I didn't have to, your psyche was practically screaming at me. And more than that Ro' you're my best friend, I know you."

"I'm sorry. It's just…I-I…he" The dark-skinned woman usually hid her feelings well, but with Jean she couldn't hold back. Couldn't lie and blame it on allergy, she was smarter than that, and she didn't need her powers to know when her friend was lying. Sometimes the fact Jean could read her like a book could be really annoying, but right now it was a relief. It meant she didn't have to pretend that everything was alright, or that she had everything under control. She could just be.

"I know" Jean climbed to her feet and embraced her friend, the older woman now weeping into her shoulder. She knew-no, felt her pain. They shared it.

* * *

Ororo wasn't the only one dealing with feelings she couldn't express. As she hit against a punching bag, Rogue was overcome by an unrelenting and unwavering rage. Further empowered further by adrenaline, she punched and kicked in frustration, unable to quell the storm of emotions she felt.

"That's enough kid." The rough, yet oddly calming voice of Logan failed to derail the girls focus.

Punch. Kick. Elbow. The girl wanted to stop, she'd been at it for hours, but something kept her from being able to walk away. Something stripped her of her common sense; all she could do was fight. She was the fight.

"Stop" Logan held the punching bag, Rogue still determined to pummel it with all she had.

Left strike. Knee thrust, she no longer cared what she was hitting. The bag, Logan, everything was fair game. Thrusting her palm forward, she nailed Logan in the jaw before firing a quick succession of jabs to the midsection.

As she moved to strike him again, the older combatant easily manoeuvred her arm behind her back and shoved her against the wall.

"I said that's enough" only Logan was wrong, it wasn't enough for her. It would never be enough.

Repositioning herself, she pushed her boots against the wall, and then proceeded to run up the roof holding structure. She had now turned the tides holding Logan in a chokehold from behind.

"It takes more than that kid" the Canadian flipped his opponent to the ground, only to be struck by her foot as she moved to roll to her feet.

Elbow. Block. Cart-wheel. Jump kick. The girl was giving a good fight, but she was no match for the more experienced mutant. Throwing a punch at his face, Logan just stood there. He took all she had. Her punches began to slow, before exhaustion set in.

Collapsing to her knees, tears streamed down the southern girls face, mixing in with her sweat and blood. She finally had to let go.

"It's not your fault kid" Logan kneeled beside her, "Ol' Chuck, nobody could have seen that coming."

"I was with him. I-I w-was right there'' the girl said through gritted teeth, "and the only thing I could do was watch. Stare, as the blood spluttered from his chest. It may not be my fault but it may as well have been"

"None of us sensed it" Logan said seriously, "not even I smelt something out of the ordinary. They planed it good, sometimes the bad guys get a lucky day, but what we do is remind them that luck was all it was. Ain't no way they're getting another one of us".

"Thanks" the Goth sniffed.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" Logan helped the girl stand to her feet, "You know, you got a pretty mean left hook"

"Would've kicked your ass if it wasn't for that healing factor" She chuckled.

* * *

Touching her hand to the headstone before her, Ororo let out a laugh as she knelt in the grass before her mentor's grave. She didn't think it feel like this. She didn't think that she could be so relaxed after making such a big decision, but she was. All she had to do now was follow through with her plan.

Hearing light footprints behind her, the weather manipulator, turned to find the person she'd been putting off talking to. Standing with his hands in pockets, and his hair slightly frazzled, Scott peered at Ororo with a questioning look.

"Ororo," the younger mutant spoke, rubbing a finger to his brow, "Jean said you wanted to talk about something."

"Oh Scott" the older mutant climbed to her feet and took his the boys face into her hands, "You've grown so much from the boy who could barely control his powers when he got here, I want you to know how proud I am."

"Storm what is this about?" the younger mutant questioned.

"It's simple really" Ororo stated, "Still that doesn't make it easy to say"

"Ororo what is it"

"I'm leaving Scott"

* * *

**AN: So this got taken down for being 'Interactive', so i've moved the submission form to my profile. send in as many oc's as you like the more diversity I get the better, I should have made my decision by the third chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Still accepting OC'S

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of it's character. this story is purely for fun and not for profit.**

* * *

A Promise From The Past

Looking out over the mansion surroundings, Ororo found herself alone sitting atop the building's rooftop. Leaning back, the mutant woman stared wistfully out at the sunset. Holding her head in pain, Ororo tried to block the thoughts of doubt creeping into her head.

"Aspirin?" came the voice of Jean, "Or perhaps something a little stronger?" holding a pair of wine glasses and a bottle of wine, Jean smiled as Ororo turned to greet her.

* * *

A look of anxiety and apprehension across, Rogue sighed as she cautiously handed Kitty some streamer. It was the night before Storm's departure and the mutants had planned a surprise farewell; for Rogue it was also the night she would be telling Kitty that she to would be heading to New York.

Retreating down the small ladder she'd been using to help hang streamers, Kitty turned to fix her Goth friend a questioning look.

"Like, what's up Rogue?"

"Kitty you're my best friend," Rogue started

"'Never thought I'd here that out loud" Kitty laughed

"Yeah well like said, your best friend and we've been through a lot together," biting her lower lip, Rogue took Kitty's hands into her own, "which is why it's so hard for me to say this, because it changes everything-"

"OMG, like" Kitty interrupted, "are you, like lesbian."

"What? Kitty no"

"Really, because I'd totally be okay with that." the young brunette nodded, "It's actually kind of a fantasy of mine, you know like on one of those talk shows. The kid comes out to a friend, parent etc and they're scared about getting rejected,"

"You put way to much thought into this" Rogue stated as Kitty trailed on.

"And in the end there's a dramatic heart-to-heart about how much they mean to each other"

"Kitty I'm trying to tell you that I'm leaving"

"What?"

"Tomorrow, when Storm leaves for New York" Rogue spoke anxiously, "I'm leaving with her".

"I know" the Jewish mutant replied

"How?"

"I saw the papers on Scott's desk, and I get It." the girl sniffed, holding back a tear, "After everything that's happened this will be good for you. Change is a good thing; I just wish it didn't mean saying goodbye"

"I'll miss you"

* * *

With a laugh that was frighteningly similar to that of a cackling witch, Ororo smiled as she looked over at her friend. Until that moment on the roof the woman hadn't realized how much she was going to miss this place.

"Oh, I'm going to miss this" Ororo sighed as she too a sip of wine.

"The wine?" Jean joked, "Because I'm pretty sure they have that in New York"

"You know what I mean. I'm going to miss this," Ororo gestured with her hands indicating the two of them, "I'm going to miss us"

"Oh Ro'" Jean leaned into her friend, wrapping an arm tightly around the African woman, "I'm gonna miss you too"

"Oh gee look you're getting me all mushy," the older mutant stated climbing to her feet, "Come on, and we better get to the party before people start worrying."

"Wait who told you? It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well surprise" Ororo smiled with faux enthusiasm before both women erupted in laughter.

* * *

Music, laughter and bad dancing. The mansion was alive with chatter and chuckles. The mutant residents reminisced in laughter, few acknowledging the sadness of saying goodbye to their comrades.

"Bobby I'm going to kill you!" came the shrill cry of a very wet and angry-looking Amara, her cry seemingly echoed by the females of the mansion.

Dodging a blast of fire, Ororo couldn't help but smile at the ongoing chaos. No matter how mad, or dysfunctional, she couldn't deny the love she held for these people. Being an X-man (or woman) meant being apart of a family.

"Jubilee you better be putting that chair down now," Came the southern drawl of a very peeved looking Rogue, "Cannonball no flying in the house."

"I'm going to miss this" Ororo spoke with a longing sigh.

* * *

Alone, staring out into the night sky, one mutant sat absent from the festivities going on inside the mansion. Jamie had never been one for goodbyes, it meant change and change was one thing this mutant could do without.

"Cake" Smiling as she extended a piece of cake to the boy, Jubilee fixed her eyes on the solemn expression the boy held on his face.

"Thanks Jube's" the boy said giving a half-smile as he reached for the cake.

"Not so fast" the Asian mutant spoke as she smacked away the boy's hand, "Now this cake comes with a price."

"Oh, really?" Jamie raised an eyebrow questioningly, "And just what might that be?"

"While if I give you this delicious piece of double choc-fudge cake, you have to tell me why you're all of a sudden Mr. Anti-Social"

"I don't want to talk about it" the boy furrowed his brow, "It's just why do people say they care, and yet they always end up leaving you."

"You'll always have me" the girl spoke leaning her head on the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks Jube's."

* * *

As Rogue loaded the last of her bags into the back of a dark black jeep, the mutants of the Xavier Institute had gathered to say their goodbyes. Looking around at all the faces she'd come to know, Ororo smiled. But there was someone missing.

"I'm going to miss you" Jean hugged Ororo closely.

"Of course you are, I'm a very likeable person." The older mutant laughed, "Has anyone seen Jamie, I have something for him"

"He was here a minute ago" Jubilee spoke up.

"Its okay I'll find him"

* * *

It was a nice spot, quiet, remote. It was an escape, a place his own, their place.

A telling look of loss and slight bitterness in his eyes, Jamie perched at the edge of the river bed. Rattling a cluster of small stones he held tightly, there was a strong, but silent intensity about how the boy held himself.

"No goodbye then" Ororo face was one mixed of hurt and confusion.

The younger mutant merely grunted in acknowledgement of Ororo's presence. Gripping a stone tightly, the boy began skipping the small rocks across the water.

"So you're really just going to stand there and ignore me?" the African mutant inquired.

"It's not like you actually care what I have to say anyway," not bothering at all to conceal the anger in his voice.

"Jamie" Ororo protested, "Of course I care-"

"No you don't!" Jamie proclaimed the hurt in his voice apparent "Nobody does. Not you, not Scott, not the Professor. Not even my own parents."

At that moment it all became much clearer to the white-haired mutant; she couldn't help but feel empathy for the boy. As she watched the boy, he just looked defeated, and yet it was in his eyes that you saw an unyielding defiance.

His whole body tense, Jamie began to clench his fist so hard, the rocks held dug roughly into his palms it caused them to bleed.

"I remember this place," Ororo spoke stepping closer to the boy, "the first week you came to the mansion you were always disappearing, and nobody could find you. Just a scared little boy, it's a pity they couldn't see that, so much fear for what's different."

"Don't talk about them" Jamie tried to hide it, but when it came to his parents it was always a sour point.

"That week there was a terrible storm, but that didn't stop you, always out to prove you could do anything. Even when I found you, cold and shivering, you refused that little hovel of shelter you built. Do remember?"

The gave no indication as to whether or not he was paying attention, yet still the woman continued her story. Even though he tried to resist, he couldn't block the memory of that night.

"No matter I just couldn't get you to leave"

"So neither did you," Jamie stated, his body shaking as he fought back tears, "Yo-you said the X-men are a family and no matter what, when or where you'd always be there. Things change"

"I meant what I said" holding a hand to the boy's chest, Ororo face was full of sincerity, "Even when I'm not there, I'm always with you."

"Just go!"

"Fine, but before I go," Ororo pulled a paper from her pocket and handed it to the boy, "read this"

Looking over the paper, a mix of confusion and intrigue crossed the boys face.

"What is it?"

"It's a form requesting your school records" the woman stated, "I was going to wait till I'd settled in the city first, It's what I wanted to talk to you about last night. I want you to come with me."

"I-I, Oro-Thank you" the boy just about broke down as the woman took him into an embrace.


End file.
